Une semaine seulement
by YELLO'S
Summary: Eren, fait tout pour ne pas décevoir Levi mais ce dernier se montre de plus en plus différents envers lui, entre agressivité, gentillesse, possessivité et autoritarisme eren va vite se rendre compte que son caporal adopte un comporteument plus que étrange. Levi x eren avec soupson de Erwin x Armin.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours moi c'est Yellow's (vous m'avez peut-être connue sous le nom de : -trafalgar-mon-am

-noname bruah

-jaune-FISH-PIRATE

mais passons , je suis une lectrice de fan_fiction depuis des années maintenant et j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains (surtout ma flemmardise) et j'ai posté cette fiction que j'ai commencer à écrire y'a...trèèèèèèèèès longtemps.

Bref , n'hésiter a me critiquer ( et m'encourager aussi)

ps : merci à Amel qui a corriger une partie de ce chapitre et qui,je l'espère va devenir ma correctrice pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Une semaine seulement

Lundi, on est lundi aujourd'hui, le jour que tous le monde déteste car il vient se placer juste après nos deux jours de repos, enfin ça c'est pour les gens normaux comme je fais pari du bataillon d'exploration et que je suis un semi-titan je n'ai aucun jours de repos je passe tous mes samedis avec Hangi à faire des expériences sur mon corps de titan. Tiens par exemple samedi dernier elle voulait voir si sous ma forme de titan j'étais capable de nager... J'AI FAILLIS MOURIR PUTAIN!

Pff ... cette femme est cinglée... Mais les dimanches sont bien pires. Je dois me lever à 5h30 du matin pas pour m'entraîner non ça ne m'aurais pas particulièrement dérangé, je suis prêts à tout pour devenir plus fort! Mais pour faire le ménage, LE MENAGE ! Y a quoi de pire que de faire le ménage un dimanche matin ?! HEIN ? De plus je le fais seul avec le caporal et dieu sait qu'il est maniaque ! L'après-midi est tout aussi ''amusant'' je suis en entraînement avec celui-ci : pompes, tractions, course d'orientation, assignation à l'équipement tridimensionnel, combat à mains nues 6 heures non-stop. J'peux vous dire qu'après ça je n'ai même plus la force de manger. Mais je suis Tout de même heureux, j'ai la chance d'avoir l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité qui m'accorde une attention personnel ! Ouais, mais faut dire aussi que je suis sous sa responsabilité, du coup...

\- OÏ Eren, tu m'écoutes ?!

Je sursaute. Ah oui, on est lundi aujourd'hui et on a toujours une réunion pour parler des prochaines expéditions extra-muraux. Pfff... c'est pas franchement intéressant mais c'est obligatoire.

\- Euh...oui je vous écoute Heichou.

\- J'en ai pas l'impression!

Je déglutis . Aïe je sens que ça va être ma fête, le caporal déteste qu'on n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit... Presque autant que la saleté.

\- Je...Je suis désolé...

\- Tch... Et bien j'espère que tu comprendras que je suis ''désolé'' de te sanctionner pour ne pas m'avoir écouté, il prit un ton plus grave et me fusilla du regard, dans une heure dans mes quartiers pas une seconde de retard sinon tu en subiras les conséquences.

\- Je devints pâle, Oui caporal!

Je baisse la tête et me plongea dans une ''lecture'' de mes dossiers même pas cinq secondes plus tard le caporal reprit son discours, je n'aime pas me faire réprimander par le commandant, je ne veux pas lui renvoyer une image négative de moi. Armin me donna un petit coup de coude et m'offris un sourire.

\- Chuchote, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr que tu ne vas trop souffrir.

Je le regarde et lui rendis son sourire, la journée va être longue...

Une fois la réunion finit je me dirigea vers les quartiers du commandant d'un pas rapide, il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard sinon... Hmm je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer. J'arrive devant la porte, je la fixe... Bon faudrait peut-être que je toque, non? J'inspire un grand coup et toque...

''Entre Eren''

j'obéis et ouvre la porte,

C'était une grande pièce, juste devant moi se trouvait un bureau près du mur juste en dessous d'une fenêtre, sur le mur à droite en plein milieu trônait un lit deux places à coter une bibliothèque bien remplie, sur le mur de gauche il y avait une armoire immense et à quelques mètres plus loin, une porte, qui devait certainement donner sur une salle de bain. Un bruit me fit sortir de ma contemplation, le caporal venait de se lever en faisant raclé sa chaise sur le sol. Je m'empresse de faire le salut militaire n'ayant pas remarquer sa présence avant. Il se posta devant moi et me fixa je ne bouge pas, sentir le regard du caporal sur moi me faisais me sentir...mal alaise, il me fixe avec son regard d'acier qui me transperce littéralement je commençais à paniquer.

\- Pff...suit moi.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers son bureau, s'assit et me demanda d'en faire de même, j'obéis et m'assoie il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortie une pile de feuilles.

\- tu vas me trier tout ça, il feuilleta un peu les documents, ceux qui date de l'année dernière tu les jétes et les autres tu les tries par ordre de parution, compris gamin ?

\- Ou-oui caporal !

je pris les dossiers et me leva de la chaise alors que je commence à marcher pour sortir des cartier du caporal il m'interpella .

-OÏ gamin tu va ou comme ça ?!

-euh...et bah...faire les dossiers ? Dis-je d'un ton bas en craignent que se ne sois pas la réponse qu'il attendait .

\- Non tu les fais ici avec moi je veus garder un œil sur toi, allé revient t'asseoir. Il tapota la table avec sa main.

Je fis demie-tour et me rassoie. Au fond n'eteje pas un peut heureux de rester avec le caporal ? Probablement que si. Je me sentais bien près de lui, en sécurité. Je commencé donc à trier les dossiers.

Deux heures plus tard j'avais, enfin , fini. Je pose la dernière feuille sur la pile et j'émets un long soupire.

\- Caporal j'ai finie

-tu en a mis du temps pour quelque paperasse sale morveux lent et inutile.

Je dégluti et baisse la tête, le caporal me déteste vraiment ou quoi ? Pourtant, j'ai mis toute ma volonté dans ce travail et il a quand même l'aire en colère...suis-je vraiment inutile à ses yeux...non... ?

\- Je-je suis désolé ! Dis-je en baissant la tête .

\- tch ! Tu peux t-en aller maintenant...déguerpi, il fit un mouvement de main lascive.

Je me lève donc, toujours avec la tête baissé, fait le salut du bataillon et me dirigea vers la porte, j'attrape la poignée de cette dernière et commence à ouvrir la porte.

\- Morveux, ce soir tu mangeras à ma table et tu seras de corvée de vaisselle avec moi.

Je m'arêtte net et me retourne vers lui, il me fixait, encore, ses deux mains jointes et son menton posé dessus.

\- Comment ?

Il soupira, en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Eren je n'aime pas me répéter !

\- J-Je...

\- Suis désolé, je sais, je sais, tu radotes là stupide...

\- Morveux ? Je sais, je sais, vous radotez heichou , dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ses yeux qui me fixe déjà s'agrandir un peu sous la surprise, j'étais plutôt fière de ma réplique, sa a même fait ricané le caporal...attends quoi?!

\- bien vue morv-...gamin , maintenant...déguerpi .

\- Ou-oui caporal !

Je ne me fis pas plus prier et sorti en trompe de son bureau. Mon cœur battait la chamade mais c'était agréable, les images du caporal en train de ricaner me faisaient vraiment chaud au cœur Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis en marche pour ma prochaine destination .

bon voilà, voilà je préviens tout de suite il y aura environ 4 ou 5 chapitres^-^( dont 2 déjà écrit donc ça risque d'arriver plutôt vite ). Je tiens vraiment à améliorer et écrire d'aussi belles fan-fiction que j'ai vue avant de commencé à écrire, alors les commentaires négative sont les bienvenus (les gentils aussi hein) bon sur-ce je vous dit à la prochaines !

Bye, bye !


	2. Chapter 2

HEY ! Comme je l'avais dit le second chapitre aller arriver vite ? Merci pour vos reveuw vous m'avez fait tous tellement plaisir^^.

 **Soupire,** aaaaah je suis un peu dégoûter j'ai passer ma journée à faire le tour de fan-fiction point net pour retrouver toutes les fic que j'ai lûs et que je suivais avant de crée mon compte et ça me dégoûte car c'est super long de fair ça en plus y en a que je retrouve plus **snirf** .

Mais bon je vais arrêter de blablaté et vous laissez lire tranquillement .

Merci à Danywin, Fanakeh, lulujuju, Ouassi de m'avoir encouragée et de suivre ma fi, j'ai prie en compte tout se que vous m'avez dit sur ce...bonne lecture -w- .

À plus -w-

Une semaine seulement chapitre 2

Le reste de la journée fût plutôt calme, à part Armin qui m'a littéralement supplié de l'aider pour son entraînement physique, le pauvre,...il est vraiment stressé à cause de ça, pourtant il est très fort...à sa façon,...à la façon Armin. Je fûs obligé de refuser, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du bâtiment sans le caporal c'est plutôt chiant...comme si que j'allais sortir me transformer en titan et tuer tout le monde !

Je regarde Armin, l'air déçu il me dit que ce n'était pas grave et parti d'un pas lent. Je repris ma marche pour aller...nul-part. Je n'avais rien a faire jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

\- Il faudrait que je me rende utile..., dis-je pour moi même.

Alors que je marchais sans but précis dans les couloirs je vis Hangi , à peine m'avait-elle vus qu'elle me ''kidnappa''

\- Eren j'ai plein de trucs à te montrer j'ai fais un tas d'expériences sur mes titans et je veux voir si tu a les mêmes réactions !

Je dégluti, je ne suis pas franchement fan des expériences de Hanji mais ça je pense qu''elle l'a compris. On se dirigea donc vers le labo , sur le chemin je vus Armin parler joyeusement avec le commandant Erwin qui le pris sous son épaule et l'amena dehors. Tien, Armin c'était t-il trouvé un camarade d'entraînement ? Quoi qu'il en soit ils ont l'air de bien s'apprécier tout les deux, enfin se sont deux hommes de pensées donc j'imagine que oui...

une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie je m'assis sur un lit et tendis mon bras. C'était devenu mécanique ? Chaque fois que je venais ici je m'asseyais tendais mon bras pour une prise de sang et l'autre pour qu'Hangi m'injecte je ne sais quoi...vous pensez que je devrais me méfier ?

\- Alors Eren, Levi ne t'a pas trop amochait lors de ta sanction ? Elle insista un pet sur le dernier mot comme si je devais comprendre quelque chose.

\- Non il m'a donné du travail à faire, des documents à trier.

\- Oh !

\- Oh ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension face à sa réponse

Ah il devait être de bonne humeur d'habitude il est plutôt...violent pour les sanctions...elle ricana.

\- Probablement...

Je vis un sourire se former sur le visage d'Hangi ? Pas un sourire rassurant plutôt le genre à te foutre des frissons dans le dos . Jusqu'à l'heure du repas je restai avec elle. malgré le fait qui lui manqué une case sa compagnie reste agréable...quand elle ne parle pas de titan. Alors que je sortais du labo pour allais au réfectoire,je vit le caporal adossé contre le mur à coté de la porte par laquelle je venais de sortir, est-qu'il m'attendait ?

\- Aller gamin je te signale que l'on doit manger ensemble et ça fait quinze putain de minutes que je te cherché partout, il grogna de mécontentement et je me raidis, magne toi !

\- Ou-oui caporal.

Il se décolla du mur et ouvra la marche je le suivi avec deux mètres d'écart. Le long silence s'installa et seule le bruit de nos pas ce faisaient entendre. Alors que je commencé à sentir un profond malaise intérieur le caporal prit la parole.

\- Tu sais Eren je ne vais pas te manger .Tu peut te rapprocher.

\- D'-d'accord...

j'accélère le pas pour marcher à ses cotés et je ricane à la phrase qu'il venait de dire , celui qui risque le plus d'être manger ici c'était lui . Le caporal me regarda , les sourcils froncés et l'air mécontent

\- Qu'est-qu'il te fait rire crétin ?

\- Ri-rien du tout, d-désolé !

\- Arrêtes de bégayer comme une gonzesse.

Je me tus ? Les paroles du caporal peuvent être si cru des fois. On continua à marcher jusqu'au réfectoire alors que j'essayai de trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant mais je fus vite coupé de mes pensées par une voix juste derrière nous qui appeler Levi, c'était Petra.

\- Caporal ! Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui bonjour Petra, et toi ?

\- Oh oui très bien maintenant , elle se remit une mèche derrière une oreille en se mordillant les lèvres .

\- Bien..., dit le caporal avant de reprendre notre marche.

\- Caporal, est-que je peux manger avec vous ?

Au moment même où elle posa la question j'eus une boule au ventre, je ne voulais pas vraiment manger avec Petra, et puis la façon dont elle parle au caporal ne me plais pas du tout. Je me mordille la lèvre pour ne pas faire sortir un grognement de mécontentement, je n'aime pas particulièrement Petra, et elle ne m'aime pas non plus je tiens à préciser ? Toujours avec son petit aire innocent et hautain.

\- Je ne sais pas demande à Eren.

Alors là ! je rêve ou il me refile ça ! Mais qu'est-que je dois faire ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne manger avec nous mais je ne peux pas dire non sa ferait louche. Je me tourne et regarde le caporal, il fait semblant de regarder ailleurs l'air de rien, il faut que je trouve un truc vite.

\- Eren...bah-bah...euh..mangez avec nous ? Euh...je...

Et là, à quelques mètres de là, mon héro, Oluo. Il n'arrête pas de parler toutes les cinq minutes une vraie pipelette, ça à fait tilte dans ma tête.

\- Euh mais Oluo ne voulait pas manger avec toi ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne savais pas euh...

\- Hé ! Oluo, tu ne voulait pas manger avec Petra ? Interpellé.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Il se pointa du doigt.

Il se dirigea vers nous, c'était l'occasion ou jamais !

\- Bon bah on vous laisse ! Allons-y caporal.

Petra essseya de répliquer mais Oluo avait déjà commencé à lui parler, plus d'échappatoire . Je l'avoue sa ne se faisait pas mais au départ c'était le caporal qui devait lui répondre, pas moi. On marché côte à côte en silence, encore, quand je repense à Petra je me dis que c'est injuste : elle fait la belle devant heichou mais après s'est une vrais peste avec les autres, en plus elle, elle a tout pour lui plaire : elle est belle, intelligente, de belle forme, c'est une femme...c'est normal que le caporal la préfère a moi , en tout cas si je devais choisir je ne me choisirez pas moi même alors...alors le caporal...c'est triste...Attends qu'est-ce que je raconte moi on dirait une jeune fille amoureuse !

une fois mon combat mental finit, qui se finit par un mal de tête, nous arrivâmes au réfectoire. On pris chacun un plateau et le remplie à nos goût. À la table du caporal il y avait déjà Hansi qui parlé joyeusement avec Erd et Gunther. Je suivis le caporal qui déposa son plateau violemment sur la table, il s'assit en faisant racler sa chaise au sol, est-ce une manie chez lui ? Je l'imite et prend place devant lui. Hansi ayant remarqué ma présence s'approcha de moi.

\- Dis moi Eren j'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas de mes expérience ?hein ?

Je soupire en hochant le tête négativement ? Bien sûr que ses expériences m'ennuis, en plus de me faire mal et peur, et que j'aimerais arrêter mais se sont des choses que l'on ne doit pas dire à ses supérieure, non ?

\- Ah super alors ! Ça ne te dérangera pas de passer le reste de ta journée avec moi alors ? Hein Eren ?!

J'écarquille les yeux, ah mais c'est pas possible, je veux mourir maintenant...

\- Bah, je soupire, si il le faut...

\- YEYH !Bon alors après que tu ai fini de manger et ta corvée de vaisselle je te mets dans le puits et tu te transformera en titan, ok !?

En disant cette phrase elle sourie et trembla même un peu sous l'excitation que lui procurait d'évoquer ces futur expériences .

Je me plongeai donc dans une contemplation de mon repas en jouant un peu avec un petit pois du bout de ma fourchette, alors que je m'amusais à le faire rouler dans mon assiette ce crétin, et oui je parle bien du petit pois, sorti de mon assiette et roula bien gentiment jusqu'à toucher la manche du caporal laissant une petite tache de gras sur son passage. Je me raidi et leva doucement la tête vers le visage de Levi et...son regard était caché par ses cheveux noir car il avait un peu baisser sa tête, j'asseye de discerner une expression sur son visage, il sourit, le même que Hansi a fait plus tôt, mais le fit vite disparaître et cogna du point contre la table et me regarda avec dégoût .

\- EREN TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI?!, ESPECE DE MERDEUX APRES TES CORVEES DE VAISSELLES TU VAS ALLER DANS MON BUREAU ET CETTE FOIS NE T'ATTEND PAS A DE SIMPLES DOCUMENTS A TRIER, cria t-il sous l'éxès de colère.

Je le regarder les yeux grand ouvert,il se remit a manger calmement. Quant à moi je rester là, bouche grande ouverte les yeux au bord des larmes à cause de la violence à laquelle venais de ce passer les choses. Mais je n'étais pas le seule, ceux présent à la table aussi se sont tue pour plonger leur attention dans leur assiette, certainement pour éviter l'attention du caporal et ses foudres. Je ne comprends pas, je sais que le caporal est maniaque mais réagir de cette manière... Je ravala mes larmes et me remis à manger après avoir murmuré un petit désolé. Faisant la moue, certainement car à cause de sa je ne pourrais pas passer mon après midi avec elle. Je commence donc à mâcher ma viande mais au fond je n'avais plus vraiment envie de manger. Je relève les yeux vers Levi , il me regardai et me fis un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil...HEIN !? Mais putain il me veux quoi je comprends rien...il se remit à manger .

À la fin du repas, comme prévu, le caporal et moi avons fait la vaisselle ensemble en silence. Maintenant nous étions entrain de nous diriger vers ses quartiers. Nous passons devant quelques personnes, la plupart se retournaient après notre passage et nous fixé, c'est vrais qu'aller dans les quartiers du caporal n'est pas très bien vu pour certaines raisons ( non perverse) mais en plus y aller deux fois en moins d'une journée. Je ralentis le pas comme si au bout du chemin la mort m'attendais, et le fait que le caporal me lance des regards soit glacial soit...indescriptible ne m'aide pas du tout...il ne serai pas schizophrène ? Il ouvrit sa porte et me laissa entrer en premier, il claqua la porte derrière nous et je restai immobile, j'avais peur pour ma vie là, il passa a quelques centimètres de moi et s'affala sur son fauteuil.

\- Eren tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi tendu...est-que tu a compris pourquoi tu es là ?

Je déglutie et fit le salut militaire.

\- Je suis ici dans le but de payer pour la faute que j'ai commis avec une sanction que mon supérieure m'aura appliquer !

Pendant tout le long de ma phrase j'avais garder les yeux fermement fermer (Amel : non jure! MDR), j'entendis le caporal soupirer.

\- Non en fait tu n'as rien compris du tout, dit-il en balançant sa tête en arrière et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, je vais te dire pourquoi tu es là Eren...

Son intonation de voix était...mielleuse ? Il se leva et s'approcha prés de moi, très près de moi. Son odeur m'imprégnai les narines , il prit un ton sérieux presque effrayant .

\- Eren je...

ahaha et non c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, bon comme pour la dernière fois si vous avez remarquer quelque choses qui peux m'aider a améliorer je suis preneuse !

Encore une fois merci à Amel qui a corriger ce chapitre ( si il reste des fautes c'est elle qu'on doit taper owo ) . Le troisième chapitre sort dans une semaine environ peut-être lus car je risque de poster un one-shoot.

Sur ceux je vous dit à la prochaine et encore merci pour tout .

Ps Amel : j'ai corrigée tellement de fautes que j'en ai mal aux yeux... désolée si il en reste encore je suis aveugle à cause de ses fautes.. Bref... je serai sa correctrice donc on risque de se croisait pendant trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps.. quelques fois ce sera moi qu répondrai à vos commentaires. Alors merci de laisser un commentaire. KISS

Bye, Bye ~


	3. Chapter 3

hey ! Bon ce chapitre est déjà écrit depuis 2 semaines mais j'attendais Amel pour le corriger mais enfin de compte, bah, comme vous pourrez le voir elle n'est pas venue me corriger ( examen à réviser souhaiter lui bonne chance ) donc je me pris de m'excuser pour le future assassinat non préméditer de vos yeux ( je pense le lui faire corriger plus tard). Tien, aussi, dans un commentaire on ma appeler « auteur » mais en vérité je m'apelle marie (oui je sais tout n'était que mensonge) c'est vrais que j'ai donné celui de ma correctrice mais pas moi donc voilà voilà

Réponse au rewiew :

loodsha : merci ! et le cut c'est fait exprès pour me venger de toute les fois ou ça met arriver dans mes lectures *fout rire malèfique* et surtout merchi -w-

lion : oui c'est vrais moi même en me relisant j'ai trouvait que mon livai était un peut ooc mais j'ai framchement du mal à le faire passer du jentile au méchant livai parce que c'est quand même le base de la fic mais j'ai prit en compte ce que tu m'a dit et j'ai changer deux trois trucs et à vrais dire je préfère comme ça donc merci^^

Manami1012 : merci:3, oui je fait des faute mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer au moins pour que ma correctrice ai moins de travail .

bon moins de blabla et plus de lecture ( sachez que je m'éxcuse d'avance ….vous comprendrez pourquoi)

Une semaine seulement chapitre 3

Il fit une pause et croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de reprendre son aire neutre.

\- Je viens de t'épargner une après midi avec Hanji tu devrais me remercier .

Je ne répondis pas...Attends quoi ? Mon cœur ne peut plus s'arrêter de battre aussi fort...alors, alors tout ça n'a était qu'une mise en scène ?! Le caporal s'éloigna et alla se replacer sur son fauteuil il retira son foulard et le déposa sur la table basse à côté de lui et prit un livre et une paire de lunettes.

\- bon, gamin, tu vas rester planté là toute la journée ou tu vas bouger ton cul ?!

Je tressaille et bégaya des choses incompréhensible je le salut sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et me dirigea vers la porte mais sa voix brutale m'interpella .

\- EH! t'es con ou quoi !? Dit -il avec un sourcil levé.

Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Je veux juste retourner dans ma chambre moi...je me retourne, joue avec mes mains nerveusement et baissa la tête en lui répondant d'une voix peu sûre .

\- Euh, je ne sais pas...

\- Et en plus tu me répond, me coupa t- il en posant une de ses mains sur son visage avec désespoir . Bon, utilise ton putain de cerveau une fois dans ton existence, j'ai fais en sorte que tu puisses éviter de te faire violer par quatre yeux et toi tu vas allé te balader tranquillement dans le bâtiment . Tu vas lui dire quoi si tu la croise !

Je senti que se n'était pas réellement une question et me tu, maintenant qu'il le dit c'est vrais mais avec toute cette agitation dans ma tête et la façon dont me parler le caporal n'aidait pas au bon fonctionnement de mon stupide cerveau . Je ne savais pas ou me mettre , je me pince la lèvre nerveusement et le fixa du regard, de toute façon il c'était remit à ça lecture alors...

\- Au fait, fais comme chez toi mais ne salis rien.

Il ne décrocha pas son regard du livre en disant ces mots. Malgré le fait qu'il m'ai donné l'autorisation de faire comme chez moi je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise. Je retire ma veste, je suis toujours debout en plein milieu de la salle, crispé, je ne savais pas vraiment ou la déposer alors j'ai décidé de la poser sur un canapé un peu plus loin, tout en regardant, bien sur, une possible réaction du caporal, on ne sait jamais peut-être que ma veste est trop sale pour être posé sur son splendide canapé propre.

Je m'assoi sur le dit canapé, le dos droit et mes mains sur mes jambes encore et toujours crispé. Enfin de compte une après midi avec Hanji n'aurais peut-être pas était si mal non plus.

Le caporal, de temps en temps, me lançait des regards furtifs, enfin pas si furtifs, qui me rendais mal à l'aise à vrai dire. Depuis quelques semaines le caporal avait...changé de comportement, non en-faite il changait tout le temps de comportement, il pouvait passé d'un aire neutre, à un aire doux puis une colère pure et dure. Mais il n'est pas le seul à vrai dire, moi même j'ai l'impression de faire et de dire des choses plus stupides les unes que les autres. Je soupire, je n'ai plus envie de penser à sa .

\- tu n'es pas obligé de rester à ne rien faire, me dit-il en croisant ses jambes.

Je ne répondis pas et baissa la tête, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse caporal, compter les grains de poussières ? Ou du moins essayer d'en trouver .

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre un livre, il fît un mouvement de tête vers sa bibliothèque .

Je me lève donc et cherche un livre qui pourrait mettre attrayant, je remarque qu'ils étaient tous bien rangés par ordre alphabétique et par auteurs. Une fois arriver au bout de la bibliothèque un livre avec une couverture verte m'attira je le pris et l'examina, quand je me suis mis à lire le nom de l'auteur je poussa un petit hoquet de surprise .

\- Hanji a écrit un livre ?!

Le caporal, interpellé , se retourna et me fixa.

\- Oui, sur ses découvertes , il est moyennement intéressant.

Je le pris quand même et reparti m'asseoir, me plongeant dans le roman, épanoui devant tant de savoir et de découverte .

Je me sens bien, un peut engourdi mais bien, j'ouvre délicatement mes yeux. Ah, j'ai du m'endormir . Je regarde par une fenêtre le ciel qui était au crépuscule, c'est jolie, je me lève et m'éttend gracieusement, je regarde autour de moi, tient je ne suis pas dans le cachot ?...Attends quoi ?!

\- Merde je me suis endormi ici !

Je regarde le livre qui était posé sur le canapé, même son livre a hérité de son côté barbant, pauvre Hanji...je cherche du regard le caporal mais rien. Je m'approche de son bureau et vois un petit mots : « vas au réfectoire manger avant que je ne revienne ou je te botte le cul »

\- Charmant, dit-je avant de partir de ses quartiers .

Une fois arrivé je vis mes amies manger à notre table habituel, Armin, lui, par contre avait encore disparu, depuis quelque temps il ne mange plus avec nous et passe le plus claire de son temps avec le commandent Smith ...faudrai que je mène mon enquête . Mikasa m'ayant remarqué leva la main pour m'inssité à venir.

\- Eren, je t'ai gardé un plateau avec de la nourriture. A ces mots elle me tendit le dit plateau , est-ce que le caporal a exagérer pour ta section, il t'a fait mal ? Franchement s'énerver pour un petit poids est vraiment immature venant d'un supérieur ! Quel salaud !

Je ne dis rien mais lui lança un regard noir pour la faire taire, Jean lui ricana et me lança pour la énième fois de la journée une insulte ridicule, je l'ignore et regarde autour de moi. Le caporal était à sa table, seule, une envie irrésistible de le rejoindre me pris, techniquement je fais partie de son escouade donc il n'y aurais rien de bizarre à ce que je le rejoigne, hein ? Je me lève et lance un « excusez-moi » au groupe avant de me diriger vers lui, je m'installe en face du noireau et le regarda, lui me lança seulement un regard rapide et replongea son attention dans son repas.

\- Dis Eren, tu as l'intention de me coller longtemps ?

J'avala de travers.

\- euh , excusez moi, si je vous gènes je peut partir ! À ces mots je me pousse de la table et me lève.

\- Non c'est bon, reste …

Je me rassoi et continua à manger en balançant mes jambes sous la table, j'étais heureux d'être avec le caporal et je ne le cachai pas, lui avait l'air de s'en foutre pas mal comme à son habitude. Je m'attaqua donc à ma viande, maigre morceau de poulet sec et à la vague allure d'écorce d'arbre, mais de la viande quand même. Je lève légèrement la tête en direction de l'assiette du caporal en la fixant avec envie, un bon canard fumé, si tout nos supérieures on de la nourriture comme celle là j'aimerai devenir caporal. Alors que je mâchai ma viande avec dégoût heichou me donna son assiette, je lui lança un regard interrogateur au quel il répondit avec un ton lassé.

\- Tu m'as dégoûté à baver devant ma nourriture, tiens manges là.

\- M'vous j-êtes chure ?, dis-je la bouche pleine.

Il roula des yeux et fit un mouvement de main pour affirmer ces propos.

Le repas était finit, le caporal était partie juste après que j'ai fini la viande, il m'avait observé pendant toute ma dégustation dans un silence presque religieux ce qui m'avais mis plus tôt mal à l'aise, et je me retrouvis seul à là table perdue dans mes pensés vaguement dirigée vers le caporal. Maintenant j'étais dans mon lit, la journée avait était longue, bon demain :mardi, je soupire et m'endormis calmement.

Bon, bon,bon j'èspere que vous m'inviterez à l'enterrement de vos yeux^^

non plus sérieusement le chapitre 4 sort dans moins de deux semaines ( j'aurais aimé faire plus vite mais je dois faire une suite pour mon deuxiemes écrit...non...je ne me fait surtout pas de la pub:3) et sera probablement tout comme ce chapitre pas dû tout corrigé.

Comme d'habitude si vous avais une remarque pour m'aider à m'améliorer je les acceptes à bras ouvert et aussi merci de m'encourager sa me donne envie de vous faire de gros câlins donc je vous envoie plein de gros câlins virtuels^^

allé salut la poiscaille-w-


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine seulement chapitre 4

Hello, je préfère vous laissez lire tout de suite on se reparle à la fin du chapitre-

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps mais, comme d'habitude, le sommeil ne vin pas. Je me lève de mon fauteuil pour me diriger vers mon lit, en passant devant le canapé, je vis la veste du gamin.

\- Il a dû l'oublier quand il s'est endormi. Pensais-je en prennent la veste entre mes mains.

Elle était un peu abîmée et froissée, je passe délicatement mon pousse sur l'emblème cousu du bataillon abimé par le temps. Elle sentait l'odeur du brun, une odeur de gâteau brioché sortent d'un four...quelle odeur grotesque.

Je me dirige vers ma porte pour aller lui rendre en main propre.

Pendant ma traversée des couloirs du bâtiment, je repense à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, j'étais sur le point de réveiller ce stupide gamin quand tout d'un coup je me suis arrêté.

Il était allongé sur le canapé, avec ses sales bottes dégelasse recouverte de terre, mais ce qui me marqua le plus était son visage, ces sourcils habituellement fronçaient étaient levés et détendue, ses lèvres étaient rose et légèrement entrouverte je pouvais entendre un petit ronflement s'y échapper et ses mèches qui tombaient délicatement les une après les autres sur son visage et ses mains qui étaient blottie contre son visage le rendait...agréable à regarder. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser doucement la main pour mon propre plaisir. Oui, j'étais en quelque sorte, dans d'éventuelle circonstances et sous certains angles, tombé amoureux du gamin, enfin je pense. Je soupire en repensant à ça, j'aurais mieux fait de lui foutre un coup de pied dans le cul, il a complètement dégelassé mon canapé.

J'étais en train de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au cachots et arriva face à la ''cage'' dans laquelle Eren est habituellement enfermé sous ordre de Erwin, les deux hommes qui devaient monter la garde étaient avachit sur des chaises et dormaient paisiblement...mais qu'elles bandes d'incompétent, je prends les clés et ouvre le cachot. Il faisait sombre, mais la lumière des bougies et de la lune éclairée assez pour guider mes pas, je pose la veste sur une table abîmé ou certaine de ces affaires étaient posées, au passage je lance un regard distrait vers Eren pour voir s'il dormait paisiblement, il était dos à moi avec une de ses mains attachée à son lit.

Je sors en veillant de ne pas faire trop de bruit sans oublier de noter dans ma tête le visage des deux glandeurs dans mon esprit pour les sanctionner dès demain pour leur insubordination et mon propre plaisir.

Je marchais, une fois de plus, dans ces grands couloirs en chemin inverse. Eren occupait mes pensées, vivre dans un cahot, être traité comme un monstre, subir le venin de toute l'humanité et avoir sur le dos toute la survie de cette même humanité...nous le traitons comme un adulte alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un adolescent et c'est bien ça qui m'énerve...Eren n'est qu'un enfant et on le traite comme un adulte...je le traite comme un adulte. J'arrive enfin dans ma chambre, accompagner d'une migraine, j'insère la clé dans la serrure de la porte et pousse cette dernière en soupirant de réconfort, enfin dans ma chambre pensais-je. Mais il faut croire que dieu était contre moi, je fus surpris de voir Hanji sur mon fauteuil avec ses pieds sur...sale binoclarde.

\- Dégage tes pieds de mon bureau où je te fais nettoyer écurie avec ta langue, dis-je avec un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Oh Oh ! On se calme Levi, elle retira ses pieds à ces mots en riant de la situation.

Quand Hanji rentre dans mes quartiers sans autorisation, ce qu'elle faisait la plupart du temps c'est même pour ça que j'ai fini par lui donner le double de mes clés pour qu'elle arrête de crocheter ma porte, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose ''d'important'' à me dire.

\- Levi je dois te parler d'un truc important !

Tiens, quesque je disais ? Je la coupe avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot en lui mettant ma main devant son visage.

\- Hanji j'en ai rien à foutre de tes titans.

\- Mais...

\- Non, Hanji écoute s'il y a une chance que ce que tu vas me dire ai l'ombre de m'intéresser ce sera le jour où je me mettrai à devenir aimable. Je croise les bras en la regardant les sourcils froncés .

\- C'est à propos d'Eren, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je soupire, d'une part, car en fin de compte elle avait quelque chose d'à peu près intéressant à me dire et d'une autre part, car ça me rappelais que cette sale binoclarde était au courant pour mes présumé sentiment pour le brun...enfin n'allez pas penser que je lui ai fait part de ça devant une tasse de thé comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde, je n'aime pas me confier et encore moins à cette chose. Alors, quand je lui avais demandé, il y a quelques semaines, pourquoi elle pensait que ''j'aimais'' ce gamin elle me répondit en levant ses épaules avec un aire débile « instinct féminin ? » je lève les yeux au ciel, rien que dit repensé ça me donne envie de lui mètre un coup de pied.

\- tu sais quoi, demain je viendrais te voir dans ton labo pour en discuter puisque tu insistes ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage avant de sortir de mes quartier en me saluant...je me demande bien ce qu'elle voulait me dire à propos de ce gamin...enfin je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le moment de parler de lui...je me prépare à aller me coucher je dors peu, mais depuis quelque temps le sommeil vient plus facilement et au lieu de m'endormir sur mon fauteuil comme j'en avais l'habitude je prends le temps de m'allonger sur mon lit et accorde mes dernières pensées malgré moi à ce putain de brun.

Dépêcher vous bande de limace ! Les titans vous auraient déjà mangé depuis longtemps avec cette allure !

Mort à l'intérieur et complètement essoufflé mon groupe et moi essaya d'accélérer malgré certaine plainte de douleurs et de fatigue...bon les exercice d'endurance avec Oluo son ceux que je méprise le plus et je pense même dire au nom de tous que Oluo est un sombre connard avec nous.

Nous entamions pour la énièmes fois le tour du grand bâtiment du bataillon sous l'œil strict et sévère de notre ''entraîneur'' qui lui se prélasser au soleil assis sur un banc nous criant d'aller plus vite à chaque tour. Je regarde derrière moi dans l'espoir de me rassurer que je n'étais pas celui qui fermais la marche. Bon, je n'étais pas celui qui ouvrais la marche Mikasa m'avait doublé dès le lancement de la course suivie de Berthold et Reiner, Jean et moi se talonner pour obtenir la quatrième place juste derrière moi j'entendais Christa respirait fort et Ymir l'encourageait malgré le fait que cette dernière courait plus vite que notre petite blondinette elle restait toujours avec elle, de l'amitié pure et dure...tien...en parlant d'amie...où est Armin ?

Je tourne ma tête vers l'arrière du groupe, Armin était là à dix mètres d'écart du groupe je décide de ralentir, me faisant doublé par tout le monde dons jean qui ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de moi entre deux respirations saccadé.

À force de ralentir je fini par arriver à son niveau, je lui attrape le bras et commence à le tirer pour que l'on puisse rattraper notre retard.

Aller Armin si tu restes derrière tu va te faire engueuler !

Complètement essoufflé on essayé temps bien que mal de rattraper le groupe, mais en vin je pense même qu'il commence à nous semer et en l'espace de quelques secondes ils disparaissèrent derrière un virage, c'est bien notre veine ça...en plus Armin ralentie tellement que j'ai lin pression qu'il ne fait que marché.

Putain Armin tu m'aides pas là !

Il ne me répondit que par une main faiblement levé et tremblante, c'était la première fois qu'il me fait un truc comme ça, il s'arrête à bout de souffle, les jambes tremblante, je le lâche et m'arrête de courir pour l'observer

Laisse tombé Eren,...je suis pas apte à courir aujourd'hui, dit-il entre deux toussotements

Mais ta fait quoi ? T'a bien dormis hier soir ? Tu passes toutes tes soirées avec le commandant tu vas pas me dire que vous avez réussi à vous épuisé juste en parlant stratégie c'est pas comme si que tu t'entraînais, si ?

Armin rit et leva sa tête vers moi avant de me dire d'un ton qui se voulait ironique :

On n'a pas juste parler stratégie Eren...

Sur le coup je ne compris pas vraiment, mais après avoir croisé son regard plein de sous-entendue...non...tu te foue de moi là ta quand même pas fait ça Armin.. ?

Qu-quoi vous...

J'allais finir ma phrase, mais Oluo apparue derrière nous dans un grand fracas

dite donc vous deux on ne vous paye pas pour glander ! RETOURNER COURIR !

Je déglutie et m'empresse de m'excuser, Armin fit de même et essaya de me suivre en chuchotant pour ne pas qu'Oluo l'entende.

À vrais dire on est même pas payé, dit-il en rigolant faiblement,...on reparlera de tout ça plus tard...

je lui fis un faux sourire en réponse et baissa la tête ? Dans quelle merde il a pu ce foutre ?

Il était midi et j'étais seul à la table de notre escouade, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais eu envie de venir ici, habituellement je mange avec ma promotion, mais bizarrement sans m'en rendre compte je me suis installé à cette table. Normalement à cette heure le caporal était là avec Hanji mais...personne n'était là, peut-être sont-ils en réunion ou en train de nettoyer je ne sais quoi...à vrais dire ça m'ennuyé un peut qu'ils ne soient pas ou plutôt qu' **il** ne soit pas là.

Je regardais la grande porte espèrent à chaque ouverture que ce soit le caporal qui apparaisse., au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente à regarder mon assiette je sentie quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je m'empresse de tourner la tête, prêt à entamer la conversation sans hésiter avec cette personne qui quelle soit , mais il faut croire que la chance n'était pas de mon coté aujourd'hui, car c'était Petra qui s'était installé à côté de moi...la poisse..

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et elle me dévisagea avec une grimace collée aux lèvres et roula des yeux.

Alors, Eren, on s'entend bien avec le caporal ?

Je déglutie et pose mon regard sur mon assiette.

Euh oui...je crois...

Mmm pourtant je n'ai pas la sensation que ce soit réciproque vue la façon dont-il te traite, elle pouffe de rire, Enfin...tu n'est qu'un enfant alors je ne pense pas qu'il aime perdre son temps avec toi.

Je lève ma tête vers sa direction, j'avais envie de répliquer, de lui dire qu'il ne m'avais pas sanctionné la dernière fois et qu'il avait passé l'après-midi avec moi et que contrairement à elle le caporal passe plus de temps avec moi. Mais rien ne sortie et je décide de me la fermer.

L'atmosphère était tendue et les regards froids que me lancer Petra ne m'aidai pas à me sentir alaise. Je me dépêche d'avaler les dernières boucher de mon repas en silence pour enfin me lever et partir rejoindre Armin dans les vestiaires, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de me levais et attraper mon plateau repas Petra m'attrapa pas le bras

Ne pense pas que le caporal a de la compassion pour toi, il ne fait ça que pour que tu t'attaches à lui pour mieux te maîtriser, n'oublie pas Eren que un seul faux pas de ta part et il te tuera comme le vulgaire monstre que tu es sans aucun remord .

À ces mots je serre la mâchoire et resserre mon emprise sur mon plateau en essayant de retenir quelques larmes, les mots blessent, mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours pensais que le caporal de me porter pas dans son cœur alors ce n'était pas une surprise pour moi ... mais depuis quelque temps je me disais que peut-être j'étais plus qu'un...qu'un monstre à ses yeux... mais les mots de Petra mon ramener à la réalité je ne suis qu'un gamin inutile à cause de qui on a sacrifié beaucoup trop de vie, incapable de se transformer en quand je le dois, qui n'a aucun tallent en combat et qui ouvre sa grande gueule à tout bout de champ alors que je n'ai jamais réellement tué de titan de mes propre main ''d'humain''.

Vous avez sûrement raisons …

je murmure ces derniers mots avant de partir définitivement de la table, je dépose mon plateau la tête basse, mes yeux larmoyant caché par mes mèches de cheveux. Je bouscule quelque personne en essayant de sortir le plus rapidement possible du réfectoire les faisant râler ou soupirer des plaintes. Je me retrouve vite seul dans les couloirs essuyant avec les manche de ma veste mes larmes traîtresse qui s'echapé de mes yeux, je pleurais comme le sale gosse fragile que j'étais. Alors que je me diriger vers le dortoirs d'Armin ou celui-i devait déjà m'attendre depuis plusieurs minutes, une porte s'ouvrit sur mon chemin et Hanji y sortie accompagner du caporal qui avait l'air très en colère.

je te préviens espèce de dégénéré si j'apprends que tu lui a dit je te tue...

Il s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsque leur yeux se posèrent sur moi. Trop surpris je ne compris pas pourquoi il me fixer mais vite je compris que mes larmes devaient être trop visibles alors je renifle bruyamment et essuie une dernière fois mon visage avant de leur lancer un de c'est faux sourire dont j'avais le secret .

Bonjour capor-

Qu'esqu'il t'arrive Eren ? Demanda Levi en s'approchant du brun.

...Et merde...

conscience : NON MAIS TA PAS HONTE, TA RIEN POSTER DEPUIS DES MOIS ET TU R2APARER COMME UNE FLEURE !? TU COPIES LE TRAIN DE VIE DE ANTOINE DANIEL OU QUOI ?!

YELLOW'S : JE SUIS DESOLE T_T

bon voilà le chapitre 4 qui je l'espère est à la hauteur de vos éspairences.

Je tiend mille fois à m'excuser de mon retard je sais à qu'elle point c'est chiant de devoir attendre la suite d'une fan-fiction et moi je vous fais poiroter pendant 8 mois...

mais comme excuse je suis retombé dans Harry potter et je passe mes journées soit à réviser pour mon bac de français (rip mon bac de français vue les fautes d'orthographe que je fait) ou à jouer a zelda breath of the wild donc voilà...

conscience : cela n'excuse en rien ton retard !

réponse rewie :

Fanakeh : oui j'avoue, je plaide coupable, mon Levi a un petit problème pour prendre des décisions -x- enfin bref merci pour ta reviews qui m'a fait chaud au coeur et désoler de t'avoir fait attendre ^w^

Natsuko : comme tu me la demander j'ai recorrigé moi-même le chapitre 1 et moi-même je me suis mis des baffes en me relisant ( vilain dobby, vilain dobby qui fait des faute orthographe) et j'ai fait grandement attention en me corrigeant pour ce chapitre. Mille mercis pour ta reviews et au plaisir de relire une de tes reviews

merci a tout ceux et celle qui me suives et on laissaient un commentaire depuis le début de cette fan-fiction vous êtes des amours.

prochainement ( quelque mois faut pas déconner) des one shot sortirons des Ereri avant tout mais j'ai aussi un mello x near et un drarry qui traîne sur mon bureau depuis des mois donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un^v^...noooooon je ne suis pas en train de me faire de l'auto pub *w*

aller bisous la poiscaille, et encore merci, et encore désoler pour mon retard

RIP Amel qui ne corrigera plus jamais mes fanfic...


End file.
